


Baby Boy

by freckledhorse



Category: GOT7
Genre: All oneshots will have 2jae smut, Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Camboy Choi Youngjae au, Daddy Kink, Demon Jaebum au, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Master/Slave, Petplay, Power bottom Choi Youngjae, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB, a/o/b dynamic au, cumslut Youngjae, different au each oneshot, gonna be a little youngjae centric in some, maybe plots? probs not, mostly with hyung line, priest Youngjae au, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: This is going to be a 2jae oneshot smut book :PNot much plot, Just porn and kinksHope you enjoy





	1. Mafia Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mafia Au**  
>   
> 
> **Jaebum is the Mafia boss, Youngjae is his 'pet'**
> 
>  
> 
> **And no one is allowed to touch his pet. Only him.**

"I thought I made myself clear to everybody that I wanted no one to touch my pet." Jaebum growled, glaring daggers at the middle aged man in front, a sinister aura radiating off him. "And what did you do?" He interrogated, fingers tapping impatiently on the arm rest of the chair he was seated on, waiting for the man to answer.

"S-sir, I-it's not what it looked like- he came on to me! I merely did what he told me to do!" The man yelled out, pointing to the figure seated on the ground, sleeping peacefully with his head leaning against Jaebums legs.

"Believe me sir! I swear it was all that sluts fault!"

Jaebums eyebrow twitched in annoyance, feeling his temper levels rise at the word 'slut'. No one was allowed to speak about his pet like that.

"Jackson! BamBam! Take him away. Make sure he gets punished thoroughly."

The two did as they were ordered, grabbing the man, and dragging him out of the room.

When they were out of sight Jaebum released a sigh of frustration.

There were a lot of things that Jaebum can't tolerate, and people touching his pet topped that list.

Jaebum is merciless towards those who touch his things.

"Bummie..." a drowsy voice called out softly.

Jaebum glanced down to see his 'pet' looking up at him.

The boys strawberry blonde hair was dishevelled, his eyes were half lidded, and his lips were so plump and kissable.

Jaebums gaze lowered to the boys' neck taking a quick glance at the pale blue collar that was perfectly wrapped around the youngers milky skin.

Jaebum loved that collar because it showed everyone who Youngjae belonged too.

"You're awake baby."

"mmm..." the smaller nodded, slowly standing up and sitting himself in the others lap, snuggling his head in the crook of Jaebums neck, inhaling the comforting scent of the elder's cologne.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Youngjae nodded.

This drawled a devious smirk from the elder as an idea popped into his mind.

"Good."

Jaebum then took the lobe of Youngjaes ear between his teeth and began to nibble on it lightly, eliciting a soft moan from his 'pet'.

"Because you won't be getting any for the rest of the night."

 

 

 

 

Jaebum removed his black blazer and loosened his velvet tie, dragging the younger boy into his bedroom.

"Youngjae." Jaebum purred as he laid the boy down on the edge of the king-sized mattress while scattering soft butterfly kisses upon the Youngers neck.

"Y-yes, Bummie?"

"Do you know how many people want you? How badly people want to touch you?"

The smaller shook his head, his body tensing, and a groan escaping, as he felt Jaebum sink his teeth into a spot he had previously kissed.

The brunette pulled away, gazing at Youngjae with his sharp cat like stare.

"So many." He breathed out, licking his lips. "But they can't have you. You know why?"

The latter nodded.

"I want words Youngjae." Jaebum growled, "You don't want to be punished do you?" he questioned, pressing his knee into his crotch, drawing a soft moan from the younger and a stuttered 'no'.

"Then answer me. Why can't anyone else have you?"

"B-because I belong to m-master only."

Jaebum, happy with the response pulled away from the younger, leaving Youngjae to whimper at the loss of contact he had been getting.

"On your knees baby boy. Show me who you belong to."

Youngjae perked up from those words.

Eager to obey, the boy moved off the bed and sunk to his knees in front of Jaebum, back straight as he anticipated his next instruction, wanting to be a good boy for his master.

Jaebum unzipped his pants, pulling out his half hard length for Youngjae to see.

"Suck on it baby."

Youngjae, being the obedient pet he was, did as he was told.

He wrapped a soft hand around the base of the others shaft, then leaned forward and began to give the head a few small licks before slowly submerging the tip into his mouth.

Jaebum released a gruff groan in response to the heat that was enveloping his tip. The pleasure was good but not enough, he wanted those plump lips of Youngjae to engulf him completely.

Jaebum put his hand on the others head, gripping tightly on the strawberry blonde locks and bucked his hips, shoving his cock further into the boys' mouth.

"Nggh!" The boy chocked a little but soon regained his composure, working his mouth up and down the others length at a fast pace.

"You like that baby? You like sucking your masters cock?"

The boy hummed a reply, sending vibrations through Jaebums length. His head fell back from the stimulus he was receiving, mouth open slightly, letting out rough moans and huffs.

"Agh, Fuck Youngjae,"

His climax was creeping closer, and after a few more licks from the boy he erupted. His seed spilling inside the youngers mouth.

Youngjae swallowed the liquid before pulling off the cock with a small 'pop'.

He looked up his master with a needy expression, his knees squirming together from the uncomfortable tightness in his pants he had gotten while sucking his master off.

Jaebum noticed this and smirked devilishly.

"Baby...take off your clothes, get on the bed and spread yourself for me. You've been such a good boy for master, let me reward you."

The boy obeyed and stripped off the clothes he was wearing, hissing when the cool air made contact with his hot erection. The boy then moved onto the bed. He positioned himself on his back, spreading his legs far apart, whining as he tried to anticipate the others next move.

Jaebum immediately got hard again at the sight of his needy boy and the thought of being able to bury his cock deep into that tight ass all night.

The brunette quickly walked to his drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He then went on the bed, making his way between Youngjaes legs. He poured some lube onto his fingers then began to insert them into the youngers puckered hole one at a time, stretching the younger teasingly slow.

Youngjae mewled as he felt fingers prodding his entrance. He then began to whimper out of frustration as they began to move in and out, only hitting his prostate lightly. He wanted to be fucked already.

Jaebum must have felt the same way because he removed his fingers, not doing much prep, knowing in the back of his mind that Youngjae liked it to hurt a little and he himself liked the tightness.

The brunette used his teeth to rip the condom packaging. He covered his aching erection with the rubber before slamming hard into the younger without any sort of warning.

The boys toes curled and his back arched, mouth wide open in a silent scream as he felt his walls stretch around the others large girth.

Jaebum gripped Youngjaes thick yet soft thighs, leaving red marks on the boy's milky skin before he began to pound at a quick pace into the younger, the sound of skin slapping resonating through the room.

Jaebum looked down at his lover, smirking at male beneath him.

Youngjaes cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, eyes half lidded and full of lust, mouth wide open moaning out incoherent words. A few locks of his strawberry blonde hair was glued to his face from sweat and his body was quivering from being thrusted so harshly into. (though he enjoyed every moment of it.)

Jaebum loved knowing that only he could make Youngjae look like this.

"You're so beautiful." Jaebum muttered before leaning down and hungrily locking lips with Youngjae. He drew back slightly, sweeping his tongue on the boy bottom lip before leaning in and shoving his tongue inside the boys' mouth, devouring him in a shameless, sloppy kiss.

Jaebum pulled back, heavy pants leaving his lips. He then moved his hands onto the boys' hips, thrusting as deep as he could inside the younger.

"And you're all mine." He growled, lust dripping from his words. "Tell me. Who do you belong to Youngjae?"

"Master- Ah! I-I belong t-to Master Jaebum..."

Youngjae moaned out, feeling a bundle of heat form in his lower abdomen.

"I-I'm g-gonna-! Please master can I c-cum?"

Jaebum thought about teasing the other some more but since the he'd been such a good boy he decided to leave the teasing for later.

"Of course Youngjae-ah."

With the permission of his master Youngjaes head fell back, letting out a loud scream as he reached climax, cum spurting out and covering his tummy.

The sight of his 'pets' orgasm face made Jaebum lose control, with one finally thrust he released his load into Youngjae, the boy squirming from the sensation of the liquid filling him up.

Jaebum then pulled out, though he still hovered over the younger, admiring him.

Youngjae was looking back up at Jaebum, breathing in and out slowly, trying his best to catch his breathe.

"Did I do good master?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Jaebum smiled, placing a hand on the youngers cheek, thumb caressing his supple flushed skin.

"You did great babyboy."

Youngjae smiled in content and his eyes began to close. He did good for his master. Thats all he wanted to do.

The boy began to doze off, tired from what previously took place. But then a low chuckled made him re open his eyes again.

Jaebum was staring down at him, a smirk plastered on his strong features and eyes full of desire.

"You can't go to sleep now. Round two's about to begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first real kinky smut fic XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! And if you have any scenarios you would like me to write (as long as it's not bottom JB! then i'll do anything XD) or if you have any constructive critisim to give me just tell me in the comments, I like to talk to people hehe ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	2. A/B/O Dynamics au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Alpha/Omega AU**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Youngjae is going into heat and Jaebum is no where to be seen**

Youngjae was on the verge of tears.

The poor omega was curled underneath his and Jaebums king-sized bed. He was shaking like a leaf, as another sudden sting of heat attacked his abdomen. This has been going on continuously for three hours.

The strawberry blonde had made many attempts to call his Alpha, but to no avail, as it would only lead him to a robotic voice saying 'the person you are trying to call cannot be reached. Please leave a message after the beep'

"Bummie~" the omega whined softly, chucking the phone to the side.

Youngjae knew what was happening to him. He was starting his heat early. One week early to be more precise; and what's worse was that his Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

Now, to omegas a heat was a natural part of life. Some have it once a month, others once a year. For Youngjae it was once every three months. You would think that he would be organised, and have prepared everything a month beforehand, but nope. Youngjae was just so busy with work, he kept putting it off because he had other things he needed to prioritize. He doesn't even recall telling Jaebum that it was coming up soon.

This was his worst nightmare. He was going to have to have his heat alone. He's heard many rumours about Omegas going insane because their bonded alpha wasn't there to help them. Actually they weren't even rumours, Youngjae read about them in the newspapers, it was fact, that an omega could lose his sanity. It really scared Youngjae.

"Jaebummmiee..." he whimpered once again, beads of sweat forming on his frenzied skin. He felt hot and sticky. He wanted relief. He needed Jaebum.

_Where is he? Where's my alpha?_

Youngjae was panicking, his breathing quickened as his thoughts began to spiral down, slipping in and out of rational thought.

"He's not h-here ..." The boy stuttered.

_Because of me? Am I a bad omega?_

Youngjae squirmed as he felt a load of slick dribble out of him. His pants becoming moist and tight, clinging around his thighs and swelling erection.

Suddenly a strong, dominant scent began filling his nostrils. His omega instincts went all over the place by the smell, because it was not the smell of his alpha.

The boy scurried back under the bed as far as he could.

_No one must see me like this. Only Jaebum._

__

The door to his bedroom creaked open and Youngjae could hear footsteps inching closer to the bed.

__

"Youngjae? It's Jackson."

__

Youngjaes eyes broadened.

__

_What's he doing here?_

__

The strawberry blond covered his mouth, refusing to respond verbally to his friend. He didn't want to be seen. He couldn't. A heat was something extremely intimate. Something that only an omega and their alpha can share together.

__

If anyone, whether it be another omega, a beta and most defiantly an alpha, tries something while an omega is heat they will most probably be beaten by that omegas partner.

__

"Youngjae, I know where you are, I could smell you from outside the house. The neighbors probably could too if they weren't betas."

__

"D-don't come in!" Youngjae attempted to yell, but failed as his voice cracked.

__

The boy was in his most vulnerable state, and his most submissive one too, so even saying those words to the other alpha gave him so much anxiety.

__

"Shhh Youngjae it's okay. I just need you to come out for me buddy. Okay? I won't hurt you."

__

Jackson kneeled down slowly, grabbing the end of the blanket that was blocking his view. He pulled it up slowly, a huge wave of sweet pheromones hitting him like a brick. He then finally saw Youngjae.

__

It was dark under the bed but Jackson could still see everything. The omega was a mess. The boy was pale, body trembling, sweat dripping so profusely that his blonde hair was sticking to all sides of his face. His once beautiful honey brown eyes were now glazed over, and red from all the tears the boy had shed.

__

"Youngjae..." the other muttered with concern.

__

The omega just stared at him with so much fear evident in his eyes.

__

He had been seen.

__

He had been seen by another Alpha.

__

Jaebum was going to hate him now.

__

Jackson could feel the anxiety radiating off the stressed omega. He knew he had to do something, just to calm the younger for a bit until his partner could arrive and do something.

__

"Youngjae, come out from under there, please." The elder said in a kind voice, holding his arms out. "Wait for Jaebum out here with me."

__

This is not something Jackson would usually do, because he would probably be murdered by Jaebum, but his friend was hurting bad, and his condition would only worsen if he stayed underneath that hot stuffy bed.

__

After all dehydration was one of the biggest issues with omega in heats. They needed plenty of fluids to replenish their bodies and it seem that Youngjae hasn't had any, plus with the amount of sweat he's lost he should be close to fainting.

__

"Come Youngjae..." he said again but the other wasn't moving, his head turned away not wanting to see Jackson.

__

'God Jackson. You're going to be in for it when Jaebum gets home' he thought as he decided he had to use it.

__

His alpha voice.

__

"Youngjae. Here. Now."

__

The omegas head shot up to Jackson and almost immediately the strawberry blond began to crawl out from under the bed, his posture extremely sluggish. He then crawled into Jackson laps.

__

Now Jackson hated to use his Alpha voice as it practically hypnotises any omega you use it on to do as you say but he had to use it; and there could possibly be a side effect when using it with an omega as vulnerable as Youngjae, but he felt like it was the only way. Luckily the alpha voice wears off, though when depends on the omega.

__

"Good boy..." Jackson cooed as he ran a hand through the omegas dampened hair, emitting a small mewl from the boy.

__

"Okay, now let's just wait until Jaebum arrives and then you c-"

__

"Alpha."

__

Jacksons eyes widened.

__

"Eh? Yes, Jaebums your Alpha."

__

"Jaebum Alpha" Youngjae said, turning around to straddle himself on Jackson lap, wrapping his arms around Jacksons neck loosely. When Jackson didn't think it could get any worse the boy began to grind down on him.

__

'fuck' Jackson mentally cursed. 'Don't tell me he thinks I'm Jaebum. Well that's it. Good bye world. I'm dead.'

__

"No, no, I'm n-not Jaebum-" Jackson tried to explain but was cut off as the other sudden crashed his lips against his own.

__

Jackson quickly pulled away, making the other whimper from the loss of contact.

__

Then another load of tears began to dribble down the omegas face still thinking that Jackson was Jaebum.

__

_My Alpha doesn't want me_

__

Jackson started to panic because he knew exactly what the other was thinking.

__

'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' he continued to repeat in his head until finally the solution to all their problems came barging through the door of his bedroom.

__

"YOUNGJAE!"

__

The omega looked over to the door to see another alpha standing in the doorway. His jet black hair was tousled, cheeks flushed red and lust just radiating off him.

__

Youngjae tilted his head in confusion. Why were their two Jaebums? Was he seeing things?

__

The man let go of a low possessive growl as he walked over towards Youngjae.

__

The alpha quickly picked Youngjae up bridal style and placed him on the bed before looking behind, glaring down the other alpha in the room.

__

"Leave. Now." He snarled, glaring daggers at the latter.

__

Jackson understanding the situation and happy that the other wasn't madder with him left the couple without another word, shutting the door on his way out.

__

"A-Alpha it hurts!" the omega cried out gaining Jaebums attention immediately.

__

He looked down and could see Youngjae brushing his own hand against his clothed member, needing some sort of friction to ease his ache.

__

"Shhh it's okay baby, I'll make it all better soon." He said as he leaned down and licked a strip of Youngjae neck, making the boy shiver in response.

__

Jaebums hands began removing the sweat soaked clothes off Youngjae. The shirt came off first, then pants and then boxers, exposing the boys flushed cock to the world.

__

A whine escaped the omegas lips as another load of slick rushed out of his puckered hole, the sweet smelling pheromones driving Jaebum absolutely mad.

__

His instincts right now were just telling him to pound and knot his omega. 

__

So he was gonna follow his instincts.

__

He brought his hand down to Youngjaes entrance, wasting no time as he slipped two fingers into the already lubricated hole.

__

The boy beneath him shuddered, toes curling and mouth gaped.

__

"More a-alpha, p-please" the younger stammered, toes curling as Jaebum obeyed and pushed in another digit, thrusting his hand at a good pace, stretching his omega out some more.

__

While he was fingering the other he leaned down, licking at Youngjaes right nipple, knowing how much the other loved his chest being touched. Jaebum took the pink bud in between his teeth and gave it a small tug eliciting a loud moan to be released from Youngjaes mouth.

__

"B-Bummie!" he cried out, back arching and toes curling, cum squirting all over his tummy and Jaebum chest. He didn't usual cum this quick but his heat had made him oversensitive.

__

Jaebum smirked as the other orgasmed, loving how he made his omega feel good.

__

The alpha continued to play with the boys' nipples a little longer, stopping when Youngjae was rock hard again.

__

Slowly, almost teasingly Jaebum pulled his fingers out from the now stretched hole, Youngjae letting out a small whimper at the loss.

__

"It's okay baby~" he cooed before positioning his own aching length to the omegas entrance.

__

He took a deep breath in before pushing into Youngjae.

__

Immediately mewls spilled from his omegas lips as the boy felt his hot walls being stretched out.

__

Jaebum then began to pound himself in and out of Youngjae at a fast past, his hands having a tight grip on the boy's hips.

__

After a few minutes he switched their positions so Youngjae was in his lap because he loved the sight of his wrecked omega riding his cock.

__

Jaebum continued to pound him and Youngjae soon began grinding down on the length, matching the others pace so that his alphas cock would be buried further within him with each of his thrusts.

__

Youngjaes arms slung loosely around the others neck, his mouth gaped as he continued to bounce in his alphas lap.

__

"Nghh...you're such a good omega..." Jaebum moaned.

__

"I-I'm g-good omega?" The other stammered in a high pitched tone as another strong thrust hit his prostate.

__

Jaebum nodded.

__

"So good..." he lustfully growled, leaning forward into the boy's neck, nipped at his feverish skin. He could feel his knot begin to swell up and knew that his climax was near and with the amount of moans and mewls Youngjae was producing the alpha knew he was close too.

__

"A-Alpha! I'm gonna-"

__

"It's okay, baby. Go ahead."

__

Youngjae had finally reached his peak, once again cumming all over the two of them.

__

The exhaustion from today's events finally getting the better of him he tiredly leaned his head on Jaebum letting his alpha continue to thrust into him until he released, spilling his semen and knot inside Youngjae.

__

"nggh..." the boy groaned.

__

Youngjae then fell completely limp in his alphas embrace, cheek resting on Jaebums shoulder, his lips gently pressing gentle kisses on Jaebums neck.

__

"Thank you alpha...I love you..."

__

Jaebum smiled, his hands rubbing the others back lovingly.

__

"I love you too Youngjae. Now try having a good rest before your heat starts back up again."

__

The boy nodded into Jaebums neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep on the elder's shoulder.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has read this without knowing what a/b/o dynamics are then bless your souls  
> you must be a lil confused XDD
> 
> and for those who do
> 
> I'm sorry if this is bad it's the first time i've done a a/b/o smut fic


	3. Camboy au: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Camboy au**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Youngjae wants to give his 6 favorite customers a special show**

Youngjae was seated on his desk chair, applying light eyeshadow and a tint of shimmering lip-gloss. He turned his head checking himself out in the mirror, making sure there were no imperfections. He wanted to look especially cute today for his thousands of viewers, but more specifically for a certain 6 that would always watch, comment and donate to him on a regular basis. He was planning to give them one hell of a show. Today was a special day after all. It was the anniversary of when he first became a camboy.

He remembers his first day vividly. He was so anxious, he was so insecure of his face, tummy, legs, he didn't think anyone would like him. But then the comments came flooding in, saying how nice he looked, how pretty his thighs were and that they wanted more. So after that he's never looked back. He's been continuing this for a year and already has become one of the most well-known webcam models.

Once Youngjae had finished touching up his makeup the strawberry blonde walked over to his full length mirror. He looked himself up and down with a smile on his face. The boy was wearing pink lacy panties with a pink bow in the middle and thigh high socks that cupped around his milky thighs perfectly. To finish off the look, or maybe just to tease his viewers he wore an oversized baby pink sweater that only just hid the skimpy underwear.

Once content with how he looked he decided it was finally time to flaunt himself off.

Youngjae grabbed his computer and went to his bed, sitting on his knees as he turned the webcam on, waiting patiently for people to enter the chat room.

Ding!

Almost immediately his 6 best viewers had entered.

"Hello daddy~" Youngjae smiled innocently, giving a cute wave to the camera, reading the new comments as they came.

 

 **_defsoul_:** How's my baby been?

 **King.wang:** YoUr BaBy?!

 **DoubleB_:** looking forward to the show

 **Peachyoung:** Your so cute I just wanna nibble on your neck

 **Mark.tuna:** Hi baby

 **Yugyummy:** Dayum! Someone's looking tasty today

 

Youngjae let out a giggle before biting on his lower lip. His right hand grabbed the hem of his baby pink sweater, pulling it up only slightly to reveal his pink panties.

"I'm wearing these just for you daddy. I hope you like them." He said before pulling the sweater down again.

 

 **_defsoul_:** Daddy can't wait for you to take them off

 **Yugyummy:** God your sexy

 **DoubleB_:** You're so hot I'm gonna cum in my pants just by looking at you

 **Peachyoung:** What are you, 12? ^ But yes my baby is hot

 **King.wang:** Stop being a tease baby boy

 **Mark.tuna:** What's the occasion sweetheart?

 

Youngjae read the comments and puffed his cheeks out at the last one, faking a pout.

"What's the occasion? This day last year was my first performance as a camboy. So I wanted to do an anniversary show, something special to show how grateful I am to have daddy. If I have your permission that is?"

 

 **King.wang:** Fuc Yeah!

 **Peachyoung:** ^^

 **Yugyummy:** Lemme see that ass \\*^*/

 **Mark.tuna:** I wanna see your special show

 **DoubleB_:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) do it

 **_defsoul_:** You have my permission baby boy

 

With the permission of his 6 favourite daddies and ignoring the other thousands of comments from the other users Youngjae reached over his bed and pulled something out from his side draw, hiding it behind his back. The boy then returned to facing the webcam, a cute grin on his features.

"I bought this with the donations from 'Defsoul' last week" the boy said as he brought what he was hiding behind his back to the front, revealing a large pink dildo and a bottle of lube.

 

 **King.wang:** Thank you @_defsoul_

 

Youngjae let out a small chuckle before bringing the dildo to his mouth and pressing a small kiss on the tip. He looked so innocent for someone who fucks himself on camera constantly.

The blonde then stuck his tongue out, moving the warm muscle down slowly to lick a long strip of the length soon pressing another kiss on the base.

 

 **Yugyummy:** Fuck that's hot. I wish I was that dildo

 **Mark.tuna:** ^^

 

Youngjae wrapped his hand around the base then submerged the tip into his mouth, suckling on it lightly.

"Mmmm...." He moaned as began to bob his head up and down, engulfing the dildo as much as he could until he felt the object hit the back of his throat.

As he was sucking on it his free hand moved down to palm over his crutch, rubbing until the outline of his hardened member was so obvious through his panties.

 

 **Peachyoung:** Fuck baby

 

He removed the dildo from his mouth then grabbed the bottle of lube and poured the liquid onto it. He then looked at the camera with a smug smirk. Knowing exactly what he was doing to his viewers.

"I'm gonna be thinking of daddy while I do this~"

 

 **_defsoul_:** You better be baby boy.

 

Youngjae then position himself on his back, spreading his legs wide so the camera would have a good view of his ass. He then pulled down his pink lacy panties slightly so that his flushed cock and puckered hole could be seen. He then moved the lubed pink dildo to his entrance with much anticipation before shoving it in completely.

(Before the webcam Youngjae had already prepped himself in the shower using his fingers so that he could use the toy right away.)

His back arched, eyes scrunched up and his mouth opened in a silent scream feeling his walls be forced opened.

A few seconds passed of him getting use to the stretch of the large girth before he was pulling it out slowly, nearly all the way, then slamming it back in again, causing another loud moan to push through his plump lips.

His legs spread further apart as his arm would rub his erection each time his would move the dildo, making him buck his hips in the process. His free hand ran up his torso, which rode up his oversized sweater, and he started to play with his perked nipples.

"A-Ah! Daddy!"

Youngjae moaned as his cheeks dusted red, his blonde strands of hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes rolled back in immense amount of pleasure.

To his viewers it was certainly a special sight to behold.

 

 **_defsoul_:** fuck.

 **_defsoul_:** So happy he used my money for this.

 **King.wang:** Thank you again @_defsoul_

 **DoubleB_:** Thank you 2

 **Peachyoung:** Thank you 3

 **Mark.tuna:** Thank you 4

 **Yugyummy:** Thank you 5

 

Youngjae for the first time in a while looked back to the computer as he continued to fuck himself, eager to know what his daddies thought of him.

"D-do you like what you see d-daddy?" he stammered, his breath hitching as he felt the dildo hit his prostate dead on once again.

 

 **_defsoul_:** You're doing so good for daddy

 **Yugyummy:** I think I just came in my pants

 **DoubleB_:** You're not the only one ^^

 **Mark.tuna:** You look so good when your wrecked

 **Peachyoung:** You would look better beneath me

 **King.wang:** Watch your mouth hoe^^

 **King.wang:** and yes! I fuckin love what I see

 

The praises he was getting turned Youngjae on more, content that he was making his daddies happy and he wasn't wasting their time.

Youngjae began moving the dildo faster, the toy making wet sounds as it continue to slap his skin. The hand that was once playing with his nipples finally went down to his aching cock, wrapping his around it and began soon pumping it.

"Ah~ I n-need to cum! Please can I cum daddy?"

 

 **Yugyummy:** You've lasted longer than daddy so of course you can

 **DoubleB_:** Bruh same^

 **King.wang:** course you can baby <3

 **Peachyoung:** Since you asked so nicely I'll allow it today

 **Mark.tuna:** ^^

 **_defsoul_:** Have you been a good boy for daddy?

 

Tears prickled Youngjaes eyes, he was so close he just needed the approval from one more person.

"Yes daddy! I've been a g-good boy! Please will you let me c-cum?"

 

 **_defsoul_:** hmmmm....

 **King.wang:** ^^ Yo bro! don't be a meanie head! Let my baby cum!

 

Youngjae let out a whimper. He stopped jerking himself off and just held his cock at the base as tight as he could, not wanting to cum until his daddy let him.

"P-please?" The boy begged, staring at the webcam with his beautiful glazed over doe eyes, quivering lips and just overall wrecked expression.

 

 **_defsoul_:** Very well. Since you've been such a good boy you can cum.

 

And with that approval Youngjae lets go of his length and is squirting come all over his stomach and sheets. His hand still continuing to pump the pink toy in his ass until he was milked dry.

Once he's done he pulls the toy from his ass, placing it the side. Slowly he then sits up, covering his princess bits with his now dirty oversized sweater.

He's still trying to catch his breath as he grins at the camera.

"I hope you enjoyed the show..." he said breathlessly.

 

 **Yugyummy:** hell yeah I did!

 **DoubleB_:** Can't wait for next week.

 **King.wang:** Of course I diddily did!

 **Peachyoung:** Wishing next week would come sooner

 **Mark.tuna:** ^^^

 

"and defsoul" Youngjae said, a playful smirk tugging on his lips.

 

 **_defsoul_:** Yeah?

 

"Would you like to come help me out with next week's show" The boy winked

 

 **_defsoul_:** Of course baby

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **King.wang:** (╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻

 **Mark.tuna:** ^^

 **DoubleB_:** ^^

 **Peachyoung:** ^^

 **Yugyummy:** ^^

 

Once reading the final comments the boy leaned over and turned his camera off, also wishing that next week would come sooner.


	4. Domestic au: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The two Jae's are virgins**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **and awkwardly figure out how to sex ******

Jaebum wasn't expecting this when he came home.

His boyfriend sitting on his bed, hands on lap, covering the pink lacy panties he was sporting. His plump cheeks were tinted a dark pink, his honey brown eyes looking anywhere but his way.

"What are you wearing?" Jaebum asked, eyes wondering down, unconsciously licking his bottom lip at the beautiful sight. He's never seen his boyfriend so bare. It was a beautiful look on him.

"I-I don't know." The latter stuttered, fingers searching for the hem of the material to fiddle with.

A dorky smile found its way onto Jaebums lips. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach, once again thinking of how cute Youngjae was. The elder walked over to his boyfriend, sinking down onto the mattress next to the embarrassed boy. His toned arm wrapped around the youngers shoulders.

"How come you're all dressed up? Or should I say dressed down?"

"Well...We've been dating for almost 6 months...and all we've ever done is kiss- which I love, don't get me wrong- but... I love you, I know we will be together for ages, a-and I just want to take the next step."

"So you wear lingerie?" Jaebum chuckled, admiring how red the others face went from his comment.

"No! Yes?! Well...?" Youngjae groaned in embarrassment, face falling into his soft hands. "I didn't really know how to go about making the first move...So I asked Bambam for advice. He gave me these and told me to be sexy and then said you'll pounce on me or some shit like that. I'm not doing a very good job..."

Jaebum burst out in laughter, making the latter glare daggers at him.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! Is it not what I was supposed to do?"

The latter shook his head, wiping a pretend tear from his eye. God, his boyfriend was so adorable.

"Youngjae. Babe. You got to understand I'm just as clueless as you with these things. I'm also a virgin, remember?"

The younger nodded, avoiding as much eye contact with Jaebum as he could. The boy knew that. Which makes him more nervous. What if he does something during sex that weirds the other, or he does something that completely throws the mood out of the room. Or worse. What if, when he removes these panties Jaebum gets grossed out by his body because it's not what he's expecting.

The nervous look painted on the youngers face made Jaebum soft. He placed a hand on the inside of his boyfriend's thigh, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Hey...look at me..." He whispered, the other hesitantly looking up to meet his gaze, which was full of love and certainty. "We'll figure this out together. I'll be with you all the way through and you with me. It's okay if it's not like what we see in porn, cause most of that crap is just acting."

Jaebum then slowly entwined their fingers together, squeezing softly.

"This is real though. I love you, and I trust you, and I want you to be my first."

"Really?"

Jaebum nodded.

"Okay...how do we start then?"

"Um. I...lay you down?" Jaebum said, awkwardly making Youngjae giggle.

The elder got off the bed, moving so he was standing between Youngjaes legs. He gently gripped the boy's wrists, pushing the other down so he was on his back, head on the pillow and Jaebum hovering over.

_Now what?_

Jaebums cat like eyes met Youngjaes beautiful doe ones, staring back at him, longing. His gaze progressively lowered to the boy's plump lips. Jaebum thought they were just as captivating as his eyes.

His heart beat began to increase, and his palms began to sweat slightly; as he leaned down slowly, he pressed a chaste kiss onto Youngjaes soft lips. He then pressed another one, and then another, until gradually the kisses began to increase with intensity. He swiped his tongue along the boy's bottom lip, Youngjae opening his mouth slightly to allow entrance. Jaebum pushed it in, tentatively tasting the inside of the wet cavern. He drew out a soft moan from the latter, making him mentally fist pump, as that was a noise he adored.

The kiss broke when Jaebum felt Youngjae unbuttoning his shirt.

"Want me to strip?"

The younger nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to be the only one in their underwear."

Jaebum chuckled, dropping the shirt off his broad shoulders and chucking it to the side, not caring where it would land. He then unzipped his pants, sliding them down so that he was left in only his Bart Simpson boxers.

"How cute." Youngjae giggled, amused by his boyfriend's choice of underwear.

It was now Jaebums turn to blush.

"Well, I-I-"

"God you're such a dork, just hurry up and kiss me again."

Just as Jaebum was about argue that he wasn't a dork, arms wrapped around his neck, and he was hastily pulled down into a deep, hungry kiss.

"Mmmm..." Youngjae hummed, enjoying the sweet contact they made.

Jaebum dragged his hand down Youngjaes chest, his warm fingers slipping inside of the pink, lacy, panties, only to palm down on the boys hardening member. Youngjaes body tensed, his eyes and nose scrunching up slightly, from the new sensation. Jaebum pulled back his lips, staring at the others expression.

He curled his fingers around the base of his boyfriend's cock, watching as the others mouth fell open to produce a loud moan, which sent tingles running through Jaebums abdomen.

"Does that feel good?" He asked the younger, who nodded furiously.

"Y-yeah. Could you move? Pretty please?" Youngjae asked.

Jaebum did as he was asked, his hand slowly stroking the length up and down, his pace then increased and soon he was pumping the others member at a fast speed.

"Y-Yes! Just like t-that." The younger said between ragged breathes, not use to the feeling of another's hand stroking him. It was felt so good.

Jaebum smiled in satisfaction before he inclined down, ready to capture the other into another kiss, but Youngjae must have had another idea in mind because the boy sat up rather quick, head butting the elder.

The two groaned.

"Sorry." Youngjae mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay." Jaebum chuckled, rubbing his now tender forehead. "But why all of a sudden?"

"I-I just realised I've been the only one feeling good. A-and I want to make you feel good too!"

Jaebum nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Put it in me." Youngjae said, face completely serious.

Jaebum nearly chocked on air at the sudden request.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean. I can't just shove my dick in."

Youngjaes bottom lip stuck out, eyebrows furrowing.

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

Jaebums jaw dropped. _Shit he's misunderstanding._

"No, no, no. Of course I want to have sex with you."

"But sex is when you put it in, and your telling me you can't do that."

Jaebum huffed in amusement, slowly shaking his head.

"You are misunderstanding JaeJae. I can't just put it in. Otherwise it will hurt you badly. I may not know much about sex but I know that much, I'm kinda surprised you don't."

"O-oh..."

"Yeah. Oh." Jaebum teased, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Then how do we do it?"

"I need to prep you. Ummmm...we don't have lube do we..." he said, mostly to himself, as he looked around the room.

Youngjae nodded, pointing to the bedside drawer. "Lube and condoms in there. Bambam also gave me them, though I have no idea what the lube does."

"Let me enlighten you then..." Jaebum said with a soft smirk as he reached over to the drawer, grabbing the lube and condom.

"Do me a favour JaeJae? Turn around and get on all fours for me. Make sure that pretty ass of yours is in the air."

Youngjae gave the elder a playful slap on the chest, mumbling a soft 'idiot' before doing as he was instructed, his hands and knees digging into the soft mattress. Jaebum blushed as he watched the others back arch and the pink panties stretch slightly as the boy wiggled his ass in the air.

It turned Jaebum on so much.

The elder kneeled on the bed between Youngjaes legs. He put the lube to the side before using his hands to cups the boys perky butt cheeks, kneading them unhurriedly. _Cause damn._ They felt great in his hands.

He pressed a few soft kisses just above the hem of the lingerie before taking the material between his teeth and sliding it down, revealing the boys pink, puckered, hole. Jaebum blew on it with his hot breath, smirking when he felt the other shiver in his hands.

"J-Jaebum! Don't be weird!"

Jaebum snickered. "What wrong with admiring the view?"

"S-shush your mouth!"

"Okay."

And with that Jaebum spread the boy's cheeks further apart before leaning forward and licking a long strip up the boy's ass, drawing out a whimper from the other.

"God, your gross." Youngjae mumbled, the side of his face pressed down into the mattress, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, clueless to what the other was going to do next, yet very excited.

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Well of course."

Jaebum smirked before he grabbed the lube, pouring the liquid onto the others twitching hole.

"Oh my god that's cold!" Youngjae whined.

"Don't worry baby~" The elder said as he also slicked up his fingers with the lube. "I'll warm you up~"

"You're so cringe."

"I know."

Jaebum moved his index finger to prod at the hole, before sliding it gentle, looking every now and then at Youngjaes face to check if he was in any pain or discomfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Youngjae nodded.

"Yeah...it just feels really weird."

"Okay, make sure to tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

"I don't want to stop. I want to go all the way with you Bummie."

"I do too."

With the consent of his loving boyfriend, Jaebum stretched Youngjae as much as could before adding a second finger, and then eventually a third.

The sound of squelching noises filled the empty room as he pushed them in and out at a rather quick pace.

He did that for a while before finally pulling them out.

_This is it._

Jaebum slid his Bart Simpson boxers down, his flushed cock springing out. He then grabbed the condom, wrapping the rubber over his rock hard length, that's just been aching to be touched.

He positioned himself behind Youngjae, one hand on the boy's hip and the other placing his tip against the now stretched hole.

He took a deep breath in, before finally pushing into the younger, a groan leaving his lips as he did so.

Tears prickled Youngjaes eyes as pain overwhelmed him when the other bottomed out. The boy clenched the bed sheets as he felt the length begin to drag effortless inside his tight walls, then back out of again.

Although there was pain, Youngjae was patient. As the thrusts became more constant and rapid, the pain died down, though it didn't leave completely, and a new found type of pleasure replaced it.

His lips quivered, a few tears leaking out from his eyes, a little scared of the new feeling that was starting to engulf him. He was very anxious and was beginning to question whether he should stop.

"A-ah!" he moaned.

The moan sounded a little strained and more like a cry than anything, which Jaebum picked up in an instant.

He's been with Youngjae for ages and knows exactly when the other is feeling uncomfortable or scared.

Immediately the thrusts slowed, eventually coming to a halt. He moved slightly so that he could reach for one of Youngjaes hands, entwining their fingers.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, you're doing great. Did you want to change the position? See if it hurts less?" Jaebum asked, worry laced in his voice.

The trembling boy nodded, which was enough for Jaebum to pull out.

He then helped the boy move so he was lying on his back and looking back up at Jaebum.

The elder placed a hand on the boy's cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin, a way to help Youngjae relax. He then pushed himself back inside the younger, both moaning when he did so.

"Is this any better baby?" He questioned, refusing to move until the boy allowed him too.

Youngjae let go of a breathy sigh, his eyes closed tight, nodding. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, pulling him down so he could bury his face in the others broad shoulder.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered.

"I'm gonna start moving again, Okay?"

"Okay."

Jaebum started to thrust in and out of the boy once again, the sound of skin slapping resonating throughout the room.

With each thrust Youngjaes cock, that was starting to leak pre-cum, would bounce on his stomach, and he would let out a range of high pitch whines and pleasurable mewls, that were just music to Jaebums ears.

Suddenly Youngjae felt a pool of heat well deep within his tummy, his back arching from the new feeling.

"B-Bummie! I t-think-, I think I'm gonna cum!"

"It's okay JaeJae, I think I am too."

Jaebum stopped moving, his hands gripped tightly against the youngers hips as he spilled his load inside, this triggered Youngjae to cum as well, crying out as the white liquid squirted out all over his bare stomach and Jaebums chest, dirtying the two.

The elder pulled his member out, taking off the cum filled condom, wrapping it up and putting it in the bin. He then walked back over to Youngjae who was still trying to come down from his high and catch his breathe.

Jaebum laid down next to the other, wrapping the boy in his arms and pulling him into a warm embrace, kissing the top of his head lovingly.

"How was that baby?"

Youngjae kissed Jaebum back on the head, smiling tiredly.

"It was...I don't know how to explain it...scary at first but then really, really, good. I'm so happy right now. I feel like our bond grew stronger after this, and I love it. _I love you.'_

Jaebum smiled as he admired his beautiful, yet exhausted partner.

"I love you too JaeJae. You were my first, and I'm going to make sure you're my last. Because I want to be with you forever."

Youngjae smiled, a happy tear falling from his face as he snuggled himself into his boyfriend.


	5. Teacher / Student au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Youngjae isn't as innocent as everyone thinks**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **and**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaebum isn't as kind**

__

_Choi Youngjae._

__

_When people hear that name, immediately they think of the shy boy in the back of the classroom._

__

_The boy who's too pure for his own good._

__

_The boy who gets red and flustered talking to new people._

__

_The innocent Choi Youngjae._

__

_But that's not the case. No, defiantly not. The only person who knows Youngjaes true self is his English teacher._

  
  


_Im Jaebum._

__

_When people hear that name they think of a kind teacher who wants to help everyone._

__

_The teacher who never gets angry._

__

_The teacher who gets along with everyone._

__

_The notorious Im Jaebum._

____

_But that's not the case. No, defiantly not. The only person who knows Jaebums true self is one particular student in a class he teaches._

____

__

____

 

____

-

____

 

____

The school bell was nearing to signal the end of the day, but Youngjae needed it now, if the throbbing boner in his pants was anything to go by.

____

It wasn't his fault...completely anyway.

____

The strawberry blonde glanced to the front of the room, staring with innocent puppy eyes at the culprit who made him like this.

____

The man in front was reading a tattered literature book to the class. His raven colored hair was stylishly slicked to the side. He wore a white button up shirt tucked into his black dress pants, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had many piercings along his ears, and rounded spectacles that sat on his nose, making him look quite elegant.

____

Every now and then when the man would read the book he would lick the bottom of his lip. This made Youngjae want to let out a needy whimper. He couldn't help but think of how good it would feel to have that tongue eating him out right now.

____

A small squeak escape Youngjae suddenly as his doe eyes met Jaebums sharp ones. The latter smirked as he shut the book, placing it in his desk drawers. The school bell finally ringing throughout the building.

____

"Alright class." Jaebum grinned innocently. "I want you to finish the last chapter and write notes on the plot, the charter development and any other theories you guys have on it. I'll see you tomorrow." He said in a chirpy voice.

____

Everyone in the class stood up, thanked him, then grabbed their bags and exited one by one out the door.

____

Youngjae stayed in his seat however, head low, and hands covering the hard on in his pants. Eventually the classroom was completely empty of students, leaving only him and Jaebum.

____

He glanced up to see Jaebum still at the front, except now he seated in his roller chair, feet resting on his large desk. He was staring back at Youngjae, a smug smirk on his lips.

____

He lifted his arm up a little, his index finger moving towards himself, gesturing for Youngjae to come closer.

____

"Get your pretty ass over here." The man said in a deep, husky like tone, which sent shivers down the youngers spine.

____

It was as if his personality had completely flipped.

____

Youngjae got out of his chair as fast as he could, eagered, and fast walked so he was beside his teacher.

____

"I noticed my lil cumslut was feeling horny during my reading." His brown eyes lowered to the bulge in Youngjaes grey school pants. "What made you have this problem?" he asked, though he knew exactly why the boy was in this state.

____

"Y-you did this."

____

"Me?" The man scoffed in amusement. "How did I do this?"

____

Youngjae began unbuckling his belt, then unzipped his pants. Before he pulled them down he glanced at the door nervously.

____

"Don't worry about anyone coming in. I made sure to lock it." Jaebum started "But then again I bet you would like that. Someone watching while I fuck your brains out."

____

Youngjae heart began to flutter. He nodded, cheeks turning a dark pink. Because it was true. He would love if someone watched as Jaebum buried his fat cock deep within his ass.

____

The younger turned around so his behind was facing the elder. He pulled his pants and underwear off. He bent over slightly, using both his hands to spread his cheeks open to reveal a small pink vibrator that was hidden inside his hole.

____

"Oh yes. The vibrator I put in you this morning. You've been a good boy for not taking it out."

____

Youngjae looked over his shoulder, looking at the elder with begging puppy eyes.

____

"Hmmm, well since you've been a good boy and left it in, I'll give you a reward. Do you want to suck my cock?"

____

Youngjae nodded keenly.

____

Jaebum moved his feet off the desk and then spun his chair to the side. He opened his legs and unzipped his pants, pulling them down until his excretion sprung free from the material.

____

"Get on your knees."

____

Youngjae was compliant. He sunk to his knees in between Jaebums legs, staring lovingly at the large, flushed cock that was in front of his face. God, he needed it in his mouth. He was dying for a taste.

____

Youngjae moved a little, until he was in a comfy position. Knees spread apart, hands on the floor and back arched slightly. His mouth opened wide and tongue darting out. He looked like a kitten waiting for their mother's milk.

____

Jaebum gripped the back on Youngjae head, fingers coiling in the messy blonde locks, pushing his face closer, encouraging the younger to start.

____

With the others permission, Youngjae draped a soft hand around the base of the large shaft. Leaning forward he gave the head a few small licks before wrapping his entire mouth around it, slowly inching down.

____

Youngjae closed his eyes and hummed around the length in satisfaction. The vibrations he sent through Jaebums cock made the male grunt. Jaebum pushed the blonde down further, his cock sliding so deep into the others throat that Youngjaes nose was touching his pelvis.

____

The boy didn't gag, he took it in so easily, use to deep throating the male's member.

____

"What a good little slut." Jaebum praised in a breathy voice, his hand moving with Youngjae as the boy bobbed his head up and down, his tongue lavishing the elders dick nicely.

____

"What would your friends think if they saw you like this? Their innocent Youngjae worshipping his teachers cock."

____

Those words only exhilarated Youngjae to go faster.

____

Not having anywhere else to go Youngjaes hand cupped Jaebums balls, his mouth continuing to work up and down the length at an ungodly pace.

____

Jaebum groaned as a heat twisted within his stomach. He put a second hand in the boy's hair, pushing himself as far as he could into the youngers mouth before releasing his load.

____

He then pulled Youngjae off, pressing his deflating cock on the boy's cheek, letting some cum dribble onto his face before moving it away.

____

Youngjae stared up at his teacher through his glazed, half lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed, now with cum over them, and his hair was absolute mess, strands going in every sort of direction.

____

The boy swallowed what was in his mouth before bringing a finger to his cheek, swiping some of the white liquid and bringing it to his lips, licking it off with so much affection.

____

 

____

_This was the real Youngjae._

____

_The boy who was an absolute cumslut for his teacher and would do anything to get fucked hard by him._

____

_But it was this teacher that he wanted to be fucked by. No one else._

____

 

____

Jaebum ran his thumb along the bottom of the boy's pink, saliva glistened, lips.

____

"Sit on the desk." Jaebum directed.

____

Youngjae did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the large wooden desk, still achingly hard from watching the elder cum and also from the vibrator buzzing inside him.

____

Jaebum stood up, moving in front of the younger. He grabbed the boy's knees, pushing forward until his legs were against his chest.

____

"Hold them." Jaebum ordered.

____

Youngjae obeyed, hooking his hands around the back of his legs, keeping them in place and presenting himself to Jaebum.

____

"Very good." The elder whispered, admiring the view of the others pink, slightly puffy hole, and the rosy erection that was lying on his pale stomach.

____

Jaebum then gave his own member a few pumps before positioning in at the boy's entrance. He teasingly rubbed it against the hole, watching the other squirm beneath him from the feeling. He them rammed himself inside, the tight walls of Youngjae and the vibrator still in his ass doing wonders for Jaebum.

____

His mouth opened in a low growl as he began to thrust roughly inside the younger.

____

Youngjae, unable to do anything but hold his legs, was in a mess of moans and whimpers, mind going hazy from how much pleasure he was feeling.

____

Jaebum licked his lips, watching as with every thrust, Youngjaes whole body would jerk and his cock would bobble. Youngjae couldn't even moan properly because Jaebums movements were so fast that they would get caught in his throat. The desk was shaking, a few pens and test papers falling off, but the two didn't care at all. They were too immersed in their own little world to.

____

"You like this Youngjae?" Jaebum questioned, sliding his dick out then forcing it back in hard. "You like my thick cock pounding your tight little ass?"

____

The boy opened his mouth but couldn't form coherent words, so instead he just nodded.

____

But that didn't satisfy Jaebum.

____

The raven haired male quickly pushed his falling speckles up before gripping Youngjaes hips and pummelling harder into the boy, his dick hitting directly on the youngers soft bundle of nerves, absolutely destroying him.

____

"Tell me Youngjae. Tell me how much you love it."

____

Tears began to prickle the younger eyes, some drool trickling down his chin as once again he tried to speak.

____

"I-ah! I love your t-thick cock- ah! I love it so muc-ch when i-it's p-pounding deep inside my naughty, little ass!"

____

Jaebum hissed in pleasure, the others obedience being such a turn on to him, and started to roll his hips down. He thrusted a few more times before unleashing his load inside Youngjae, the huge amount of liquid spilling out of the boy.

____

The feeling of being filled suddenly brought Youngjae on edge and he too climax. The cum spilt all over him. It was now on his school shirt, his neck and face.

____

After a few more thrusts, complete milking himself dry, Jaebum pulled himself and the vibrator out slowly.

____

He stared down at the work of art he had created.

____

Youngjae had dropped his legs and he was now completely limp on Jaebums desk. His chest was rising up and down slowly, obviously trying to catch his breath while small whimpers still continued to escape his lips.

____

Jaebum couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

____

Sighing he grabbed a towel that was left in his bottom drawer (They do a lot of their fun time here, thats why he has the towel) and began to clean the younger up. 

____

Once clean, he picked the younger up and walked over to his chair, sitting down and allowing the boy to sleep and cling onto him cutely.

____

 

____

_Because this was the real Jaebum._

____

_The teacher who was in a secret relationship with his student, who he would fucked hard on a daily basis._

____

_He was also the teacher that loved his student so much, though the student didn't know that, yet. And he planned to keep that particular student by his side for the rest of his life._

____


	6. Domestic au: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Youngjae wants to be in control**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> **And**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaebum suggests a game to encourage it**

  
  


"Jaebummmiee~ Why are you so mean?!" A pouting Youngjae whined, crossing his arms, and turning his head away from his boyfriend.

"I'm not being mean; I'm just saying the truth. No matter how much you try, you just can't be dominant in bed. Which is fine. I love it when you're a whimpering mess under me."

The younger glared at his boyfriend. He was angry.

Earlier, the two were in a heated make out session on their bed. Youngjae asked if he could be in control and be a little more dominant. Jaebum cracked up laughing, telling the boy that it wasn't possible, and Youngjae was not happy with it.

"I can take control in bed! I could have you begging for more!"

The elder chuckled darkly.

"Really now?"

"Yeah!" The boy pouted childishly.

"Hmmmm, why don't we play a game then?" Jaebum challenged.

Youngjae looked at his Jaebum with an arched eyebrow, sceptical.

"What sort of game?"

"The begging game."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because, my sweet little Youngjae, I just made it up."

"What do we do?"

"We tease each other. Try getting the other begging to cum. Whoever begs first or whoever cums first, loses."

Youngjae thought about. If he did the game, then it meant he could show how good he was at teasing.

Idea after idea began flooding his head, making him excited to play.

The boy wiggled in anticipation, nodding.

"Sounds good!"

"Let's get started then." Jaebum grinned mischievously, before pouncing onto the younger, forcing the boy to lay on his back, him hovering over.

"H-hey! I wasn't ready!" A flustered Youngjae stammered, trying his best to pull his arms away.

Jaebum chuckled as he tore off Youngjaes, pastel blue, button up shirt, chucking it to the ground. Leaning down, Jaebum licked along the smooth surface on the boy's collar bone, sucking the supple flesh until a bruise formed. He continued to mark the youngers pale body, coving the bare canvas with beautiful purple blemishes.

Much to Youngjaes dismay, he was very much enjoying it. The boy on top of him knew that too, if the moans Youngjae were making was anything to go by.

"J-Jaebum." The strawberry blonde stuttered.

"Hmmm?" The other hummed as he pressed another kiss to Youngjaes chest.

"Get off..."

"And why should I do that baby?"

"C-Cause I wanna tease you." The boy looked up at the other with puppy dog eyes.

Jaebum chuckled, before pulling his lips away from the boy's body. The other was too cute to say no to. He knew already that Youngjae had some ideas and was willing to let him go ahead with them to some degree.

But his baby boy better know that his actions will have consequences.

"Fine, Youngjae. I'll let you indulge in whatever you're planning to do with me. But let me tell you now. By the end of this, you're going to be the one screaming for me, not the other way round."

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. Shaking his head slowly. _No I won't. I'm gonna win this game._

A cheeky smirk tugged on his lips as an idea popped into his mind.

The younger got off the bed, making his way to the drawers where they kept their toys, pulling out something that made Jaebums eyes go wide.

"You've never used these on me before, so I might as well try them on you." He giggled, as two pairs of handcuffs dangled from his hands.

Youngjae strolled back over to Jaebum happily, using the objects to cuff both hands to the beds head board, restraining the male from being able to touch him.

Youngjae knew how much this was going to torture the elder. Jaebum loved touching his body. No matter what, his hands were always on him, roaming, squeezing, palming, holding. So Youngjae decided to take that privilege away, earning an unamused Jaebum in the process.

Youngjae crawled onto the bed, straddling Jaebums lap, smiling contently as the other stared back at him with furrowed eyebrows and lips sealed in a thin line.

His hand wondered down to Jaebums chest, then descended down until they slipped into the male's pants, palming down hard at the others member.

"Nggh..." Jaebum subtly groaned. Eyes, still, intensely watching the youngers movement. Unknowing of what he was going to do next.

"Oooo? Is my Bummie getting hard?" The blonde teased, wrapping his fingers around the length, his thumb stroking it slowly, before swirling it, teasingly slow, around the tip, then sliding it hard into his slit. Youngjae could feel Jaebum grow bigger in his hand. The boy then started moving his soft hand up and down the others erection at a quick pace.

"Fuck!" the elder growled.

Youngjae licked his lips, glancing up at the latter who was now panting from the hand job he was being given, meeting Jaebums gaze.

He was staring at Youngjae with a dark, lustful expression, and god, it was turning the younger on so much.

And that was when he stopped what he was doing.

Normally, whenever he saw that look in Jaebums eyes, he would let the guy have his way with him. It was so intense and hot, it made Youngjaes insides shudder.

But not today. With all of Youngjaes willpower he did not undo the cuffs. Instead he tugged off Jaebum pants, then stripped himself bare naked. He wrapped his arms loosely around Jaebums neck, knees on each side of the elder, hovering his plump ass over Jaebums, now, painfully throbbing erection.

"Baby-" Jaebum was shushed as Youngjae slid his fingers, slightly, in between his lips.

"Lick them." The younger whispered, before pushing them further inside.

Jaebum mentally rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, opening his mouth, licking and sucking the fingers, making them as wet for his boyfriend as possible.

When deemed wet enough, the blonde pulled his fingers out, moving them down to his own ass, massaging around his tight hole, before sliding a finger in.

He had to bite back a moan, as he added another finger, scissoring himself open for Jaebum to see.

And that was just it. Jaebum could only look. He couldn't touch his Youngjae. Yet anyway...

The boy let out a whimper, adding a third, fucking himself with three fingers. His other hand held Jaebums shoulder tightly for stability, as his legs were starting to quiver from the stimulus he was giving to himself.

"T-this-ah...is what you always do for to m-me. How does that feel? T-To see your baby doing it himself?"

Youngjae smirked, before lolling his head back, and closing his eyes as he fucked himself faster on his fingers.

"Teasing me will only end with you not being able to walk for a week." Jaebum snarled, cat like eyes, watching as Youngjae bounced on his fingers.

"N-no it won't, I'm in control. We're g-gonna to go at my pace tonight."

His fingers stop, feeling stretched enough and pulls them out.

"You sure about that?" Jaebum asked.

"yeah" the boy nodded.

"Youngjae." Jaebum started, "Do you know why I never used these handcuffs on you?" he questioned with a devilish smirk, that went unnoticed by Youngjae, as he was too busy positioning Jaebums tip to his entrance.

"And whys t-that?" Youngjae asked, slowly sinking down on the others large cock, drawing out a loud moan from both of them.

"Because they're not strong enough."

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he lifts his hips up, moving until only the tip was inside him.

"What do you mean?" Youngjae asked, exhaling a breathy sigh, and glancing up at the elder just to see a malicious smirk on his lips.

"J-Jaebum?" he questioned again, a lump forming in his throat.

To Youngjaes dismay, and horror, Jaebum ripped his hands out of the handcuffs with ease, gripping onto the others pale hips, and slamming him back down on his large cock.

Youngjaes body shuddered, eyes closed tight, and mouth opened in a silent scream as the others erection hit directly onto his prostate.

Jaebum was amused by how fast he had the other quivering, and with just a single thrust too.

"Baby. Teasing me was not a good idea. Apologise."

Youngjae shook his head. Refusing.

_Not a good idea._

Jaebums grip on the youngers hips tightened, probably enough to leave bruises, and he started to thrust hard into the younger, his large hands pulling the boy up then slamming him hard back down. Youngjae tried to meet each thrust but the other was going too fast. His head felt light and his body was not having any time to process the overwhelming sensation that was flooding in.

Youngjaes arms stayed loosely wrapped around Jaebums neck as he attempted to bounce on the others length. He started to yell Jaebums name, over, and over again, as if it was the only word he knew. Jaebum continued to roughly push himself in and out of Youngjae, his chin protruding slightly, and a low groan escaping his mouth.

"Fuck! Youngjae."

His right hand let go of the boy's hips and gave a quick, hard, slap on the boys' butt cheek, making it jiggle around him. The boy let out a yelp from the sudden sting, not expecting it at all.

"I want my apology, Youngjae." The elder grunted. The hand that smacked the boy's ass moving to the boys neglected cock that was wiggling in the air. The auburn haired boy wrapped his fingers around the member and began pumping at an achingly slow pace that was making Youngjae lose his mind, all rational thoughts of being in any sort of control fleeing into space, just wanting to cum already.

"I'm g-gonna cum!"

"No."

Jaebum stopped pumping Youngjae, instead he tightly gripped the base of the boy's member, denying him of orgasm. His thrusts also halted, leaving the horny boy in an utter mess.

Youngjaes bottom lip quivered. He tried grinding his hips down but it wasn't the same feeling.

"Jaebum!" he whined loudly, looking as though he was about to cry from how much sexual pain his was in. He moved forward, so he was touching chests with the elder, his face moved in to kiss him, but Jaebum pulled back, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Bummie~" the boy whined once again.

"Youngjae. I've already told you what I want. So fulfil my wishes and I'll let you cum."

All Youngjae could think about now was release and how much he needed Jaebum to fuck him. He was now compliant to do whatever Jaebum wanted. Like a puppet ready to bend at their masters will.

The boy nodded furiously.

"I'm sorry Bummie! I'm really, really sorry! I promise I won't do it again. Please, just let me cum! please!" he begged.

Jaebum, satisfied with the boy's apology, whispered a soft _good boy_ before he began to buck his hips back into the others warm, tight hole, his hand, once again pumping the ignored cock.

"Ah! Ah! Faster! Please!"

He did as Youngjae asked, rolling and bucking his hips at a faster, rougher pace.

Jaebum groaned as he felt the others hole clench around him. The boy's movements suddenly stopped. The blonde shuddered furiously as he reached orgasm, finger scratching Jaebums shoulders as he came all over himself. Bits of the white liquid landing on his face and Jaebums.

It was then Jaebums turn to climax. His arms wrapped tightly around the younger, hugging his waist tightly before feeling the others tight walls squeeze the come right out of his dick.

Both men were panting heavy.

A few minutes of them getting down from there high, before Jaebum helped lift Youngjae from his lap.

The two laid down on the bed.

They were both, sweaty and still trying to catch their breaths back.

The eldest looked down at the younger who was snuggling against him.

"I won." Jaebum chuckled tiredly, the other pouting from those words.

"...I know..." He muttered, crossing his arms and looking away from the elder.

Jaebum knew that Youngjae was a competitive otter and was always disappointed when losing something. So he thought of an idea to bring the boys hopes back up again.

"Well." Jaebum started. "We could always make it...best out of three?"

Youngjae eyes brightened when he looked up at his boyfriend, a huge grin forming on his lips.

"Bring it on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had this saved on my laptop for a while and forgot to post it XP
> 
> so heres another chapter


	7. Camboy au: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Camboy au part 2**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Youngjae has a special guest on the show**

A grin tugged on Youngjaes features as he looked himself up and down in his full length mirror, happy with his choice of clothing for today.

As per usual the boy was wearing panties, it's something his viewers couldn't live without so he had too. The underwear was a light baby blue with a cute frilly border and small bow in the middle. The colour contrasted nicely with his milky skin, making his thighs, tummy and ass look extra supple. Covering his torso was an oversized sweater, the same shade of blue as his underwear, and to finish off the look, and to surprise his audience, the boy wore a shortish, pastel pink skirt. Which was also frilly. Never in his entire time of broadcasting has he ever wore a skirt, but today seemed like a great day to try it out. After all, a special guest was coming and Youngjae wanted to give him a surprise.

Youngjae waited patiently in his room, doing a few tidy ups, waiting for his guest to come. Soon enough the boy could hear knocks bang on his door.

He's here. Defsoul.

Youngjae skipped excitedly over to the door, grinning brightly as he opened it. Immediately his eyes broadened. Shocked. Because, there. Right in front of him, was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. His face looked like it was carved by the gods themselves, from the chiselled jaw to the two moles above his sharp feline eyes. It was all striking.

What really excited Youngjae though, was how the other was styled. His auburn locks were slicked back, exposing his forehead. He had multiple piercings running down his ears, which Youngjae was planning to nibble on later, and he had a beautiful black leather jacket that completed the bad boy look.

"Ars?" the man questioned. "My names Jaebum, but Defsoul would probably be more familiar to you."

The deep voice brought Youngjae back to reality. A soft blush heated his cheeks when he noticed the other smirking at him.

"You like what you see?"

Youngjae, not afraid to admit it, nodded bashfully. His honesty being rewarded with a large hand ruffling through his hair.

"I like what I see too." Jaebum breathed out huskily, brown orbs raking Youngjaes body up and down like it was his next meal.

"That skirt is adorable. Did you wear it just for me?"

"Yes! Just for daddy!" The boy giggled before doing an innocent whirl to show it off. This made the latter smile fondly.

"You are too cute princess. Why don't we go inside and get things started huh?"

Youngjae nodded. He grabbed the others arm and pulled him inside, directing them to his bedroom.

"Please get comfy while I set things up Bummie~"

The new nickname was a surprise but Jaebum still did as he was told.

The elder sat himself on the edge of the bed, waiting as the younger set up his laptop, putting it on a chair in front of the bed so it wouldn't be knocked over during their...activities...and also so the boy could read and respond to the constant comments that would come through.

Youngjae then seated himself in-between Jaebums legs, back resting against the elder's chest, waving cutely at the camera.

"Hello everyone!" he chirped.

 

 

 **King.wang:** MY BBYS BACK!!

 **DoubleB_:** It's about time! I've been craving some more of that ass. And also HIIII!

 **Peachyoung:** Crying inside cause he's gonna be fucked by someone who isn't me for the first time on camera

 **Mark.tuna:** ^^

 **Yugyummy:** Dayum Babyboy! is that a skirt I see?

 

 

The last comment made Youngjae smile because someone noticed.

"Yes daddy~ I wanted to do something different, so I wore a skirt today. You likey?" he asked as he tugged the frilly skirt up a little.

 

 

 **Yugyummy:** Likey?! I lovey!!

 **Mark.tuna:** You look so hot!

 **DoubleB_:** ^^ 100% true

 **Peachyoung:** Daddy can't wait to see you be fucked in it

 **King.wang:** I have to agree with the peach^

 

 

Youngjae giggled as he read over the comments. It's only been a week since he last heard from everybody, but he's still missed them and their funny remarks.

"Any requests for what I should do with Defsoul today?" he asked, immediately getting thousands of responses back.

 

 

 **DoubleB_:** succ his dick

 **Yugyummy:** Let him eat you out

 **King.wang:** Ride him. Reverse cowgirl style. I want to see my baby working hard to cum

 **Peachyoung:** fuc that would be hot^^

 **Mark.tuna:** pleaaaaaassseeee do the @King.wang request^^

 

 

"Oooooo...I've never done that position before, sounds like fun!" the boy cooed innocently.

"Let's get the show started then shall we." Jaebum cupped his hand under Youngjaes chin, turning it up so their gazes met. He then leaned down, crashing his lips against the youngers soft ones. He gently nibbled on his bottom lip earning a small gasp that allowed him to slide his tongue in.

 _Oh my god, his mouth feels so good_ , they both thought.

As they continued to kiss Jaebums hand begun to roam up under the boy's sweater, smirking into the kiss when he found the boy's sensitive nipple.

Youngjae jerked back slightly as he felt Jaebums fingers begin to rub and twist at his rosy bud.

It was spot where Youngjae loved to be touched and Jaebum knew that because in every live webcast the kid would do, he always played with them at some point, even without it actually being requested.

"Does that feel good baby?"

 

 

 **King.wang** : DoEs THaT FeEl GoOd BaBY

 **Peachyoung:** ^^Stop being so jelly and enjoy the show!

 **King.wang:** YOU'RE NOT MY MUM!

 

 

A moan escaped the boys' mouth. He pulled his lips away so they weren't kissing but just brushing lips ever so slightly, and whispered,

"Yes, so good."

 

 

 **Mark.tuna:** Daddy is feeling so good watching this

 

 

"What do you want to do now babyboy?"

Youngjae thought about it for a second, a blush creeping onto his features when he finally got an idea.

"I want to suck daddy."

"Okay, you can do th-"

"But I also want daddy to eat me out at the same time."

 

 

 **Yugyummy:** *flails arms in the air*

 **DoubleB_:** *dabs violently*

 **King.wang** : *flips table* (╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻

 **Peachyoung:** The fuc even are you three?

 

 

Jaebums pants tighten. Excited. Because the time has come. The time where he would finally be able to get a close up of that wonderful ass he's only seen through a monitor. The gods have blessed him.

His feline eyes watched intensely as Youngjae crawled over, straddling his broad chest, facing his toes. His hand moved over Jaebums clothed budge, palming it a few times, earning a deep groan from the elder. He then unzipped the male's pants, pulling then down until his erection sprung free.

 

 

 **King.wang:** THE FUCK?! He's gonna kill my baby with that thing! Its huge!

 

 

Youngjae licked his lips as he eyed up the large member. The boy inclined forward, arching his back and sticking his ass up so that Jaebum would have good accesses to

"May I start daddy?"

"Of course you can princess."

With that go-ahead, Youngjae steadily started to swallow the shaft inch by inch, fingers wrapping around and holding the cock still as he did so.

With his baby working his dick nicely Jaebum decided it was time to make him feel good.

He pulled the frilly skirt up so that it stays on the boys arched back and wouldn't get in the way of him doing what he wanted too much. His large hands then took hold of the supple flesh in front of him, kneading it. Slowly his fingers made its way the hem of the cute panties, tugging them down slowly and taking in the beautiful sight of boys unclothed ass.

"You're so gorgeous..." he breathed out before spreading the boy's cheeks apart. His thumb gently rubbed over the pink hole, feeling the soft ring of muscle. He then leaned in and began licking stripes up and down the rim, lapping over the pink muscle until it was shiny with spit. Youngjae moaned on Jaebums dick, pressing his hips back into Jaebums face, wanting that tongue inside him.

Jaebum pressed his tongue to the puckered hole, pushing in, feeling the boy clench on him. Youngjaes legs began to quiver as it started to move in an out. The stimulus was getting to much for Youngjae, he pulled off the others cock, closed his eyes and panted hard above the male's tip. A burning sensation was welling up, that made him know that he was close. But he didn't want to cum. Not without being fucked by his daddy.

 

 

 **Peachyoung** : I am very much aroused right now.

 

 

"D-Daddy" the boy whined, getting the others attention as he pulled away from the boys now slicked hole.

"Yes babyboy?"

"A-am I allowed to ride you now?"

The raven haired male wiped his mouth on his sleeve before nodding.

"Go ahead princess."

Youngjae grinned innocently, adoring the pet name and soon moved himself once again. His ass was now hovering over the others erection, his front facing the monitor and his back facing Jaebum, knees on each side of the male.

His soft hand position the others tip, pressing it to his entrance. Slowly the boy sunk down, making Jaebum close his eyes as he felt the boy's tight walls engulf his cock.

When he opened his eyes again his brows furrowed. The skirt that Youngjae wore was covering the boy's nice ass and he couldn't see his dick slide in and out of him.

_Jaebum was not having it._

The male sat up, chest pressing against the youngers back. He placed his hands on the boy's thighs then moved them higher to his hips, pulling the skirt up in the process, so that he could see himself slip in and out, and so the viewers could see Youngjaes erection as it bobbled on his stomach.

Jaebum let out a breathy groan.

"How does my thick cock feel inside you baby?"

The boys head rolled back onto Jaebums shoulder, mouth open, moans continuously falling out. Jaebum keep his hands on those soft hips, lifting the boy up then gliding him back down again.

"It feels so good d-daddy! I love your thick cock filling me up!"

 

 

 **Mark.tuna** : fuck me up with that dirty talk

 

 

Jaebum smirked at the response, hips bucking up faster and faster into the boy, the latter meeting his thrusts and rolling his hips down. He could feel the younger tremble on him.

"Do you need to cum yet baby?" He questioned, getting an immediate response back.

"Yes daddy! Baby needs to cum! A-am I allowed too?"

 

 

 **Yugyummy** : lol I do 2

 

 

Jaebum thrusted into the male harder, holding the boy in place with his hands.

"Then cum baby. I'll allow it today."

Youngjaes back arched slightly and a broken moan escaped his lips as he came, his body shuddering and his hole clenching around Jaebum tighter. This triggered Jaebum to also come, filling Youngjae up with his load, continuing to fuck the younger through orgasm until he was drained dry.

Their two bodies melted together as they tried to regain their breaths.

"You did great baby." Jaebum cooed as he ran his fingers through the others sweaty blonde locks, Youngjae leaning into the comforting touch.

"Thank you daddy." He softy said.

A few moments later the boy slowly pulled himself off, flinching as he felt cum dribble out of him. He then looked at the monitor, remembering that he was still live.

"I hope you enjoyed the show! And also give a big thanks to Defsoul for assisting me today. He was a great help." He beamed at the camera, as he read through the last comments.

 

 

 **King.wang:** You looked beautiful angel  <3

 **Yugyummy:** You should get fucked on camera more often, maybe by me next time?

 **Peachyoung:** shut your mouth^^

 **Mark.tuna:** Do a threesome sometime.

 **DoubleB_:** OMG imagine TWO dicks inside him instead of one ^

 **King.wang** : I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!!

 

 

Youngjae bit on his bottom lip, very much liking the idea of having a threesome on camera.

"Maybe next week." He winked. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I'm really dirty and wanna shower."

He blew a cute kiss before turning it off. He then looked back at Jaebum, who was smiling at him fondly.

"I wouldn't mind helping again you know."

Youngjae nodded his head, a bright grin finding its way onto his features.

"I would love that."


	8. Little!Youngjae au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Little Youngjae wants his daddies attention**
> 
>  
> 
> **Relationship: Jaebum/Youngjae/Jinyoung**

  
  
  


A loud, drawn out sigh escaped Jaebums lips as he arrived home from a long day of work. He looked inside the house. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. It was defiantly strange.

He peeked at the clock on the wall before rolling his eyes at how much of an idiot he was. 12:00am. That explains it. Their probably asleep.

The male made his way to his bedroom, placing his briefcase down before turning the lights on.

_Oh my god._

A loving smile crawled onto his features as he saw his two boyfriends cuddling together.

Youngjae was wrapped in a pink blanket, his cute chubby face peeking from the material, his strawberry blonde hair sticking in all sorts of directions. The male hugging the pink burrito –Jinyoung- was fast asleep, snoring loudly, his arms wrapped around the boy tightly in a protective like manner.

_So cute._

Jaebum walked over to the two. He planted a gentle kiss on Jinyoungs forehead before moving to Youngjaes side. He carefully crawled onto the bed, dipping the mattress slightly as he did so. This caused the younger out of the three to squirm a little. The boy's eyes opened slightly, still very much filled with sleep.

"Daddy?" The boy whispered, unsure if he was dreaming or not.

A hand raked through the boy's hair, caressing the messy locks fondly, confirming that he indeed was not dreaming.

"Hey baby." Jaebum whispered back, giving the other a quick peck on his little eye mole. "Were you a good boy for Jinyoung today?"

Youngjae pouted.

"We didn't get to play. He was too busy working." The boy complained in a hushed voice.

Jaebum wiggled under the covers, putting an arm around Youngjae, while also touching Jinyoungs hand.

"Baby, you know he does his work at home so he can be close to you."

"Is that why you work away? Because you don't wanna be close to me?"

Jaebum eyes widened a little and he shook his head.

"No, no. It's not like that. Not like that at all. Unfortunately, I can't get a job that allows me to stay home and work. I wish I could. I want to stay with my babyboy all the time and pamper him with kisses."

"I want you too as well." The boy mumbled.

He's been feeling very forgotten these past few weeks. His two daddies haven't been paying attention to him at all because of work, thus making him feel really lonely.

"Jinyoung and I both have day offs tomorrow, okay? And Yugyeom and Jackson are coming over too. So you'll have all four of us to play with okay."

"But I wanna play with just daddies."

"I'm sorry baby boy, but I promised them we would hang out the next day off I get."

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, but then quickly hid his face in Jaebums chest so the other wouldn't see. He didn't want to get punished so early in the morning for giving the latter attitude.

"Goodnight baby."

"...Night night daddy..."

The boy then closed his eyes, thinking to himself that tomorrow would be better.

 

***

 

Soon enough the next day rolled by.

And Youngjae was wrong.

It wasn't any better. Worse actually.

It was about lunch time. Both Jinyoung and Jaebum were on the couch, next to each other, stuck in a long conversation with Yugyeom and Jackson about all sorts of strange topics. While Youngjae was seated on the floor with his legs crossed, hugging his teddy tightly and trying to decipher what each of them were saying.

It's been like this for hours and Youngjae was fed up. If he was a cartoon character, there would be steam coming out of his ears from how much anger and frustration he was feeling.

Daddy promised they would all play with him, but none have even acknowledged him yet.

Daddy is a liar and a meanie.

When Youngjae heard the four burst into laughter at some joke Yugyeom made, he decided enough was enough.

The blonde stood up abruptly.

He then grabbed his teddy bear and chucked it, the fluffy object flying, until it was stopped by Jinyoungs face just as the male was midway through speaking.

Jinyoung and Jaebums eyes broadened in shock by their littles actions.

"Youngjae?" Jinyoung didn't know what to say. He was very much lost for words. He was hoping that it was just an accident, but with the amount of force the teddy bear was thrown with, he knew that wasn't the case.

The younger ignored Jinyoung, too busy searching the ground for something.

A building block.

He grabbed the toy then chucked it at Jaebum which, instead of hitting the elders face, was caught by his hand in a quick reflex.

Jaebum glared at him but that didn't faze the boy. Not. At. All.

"Youngjae. This is your first warning. Do it again and I'll send you to your room." Jaebum said sternly.

The boy responded by poking his tongue out before dashing away, once again leaving his two daddies speechless.

"I should go teach him some manners." Jaebum tutted, ready to move off the couch but was stopped when Jinyoung grabbed his sleeve, forcing him back down.

"We have guests. We'll do it together when they leave."

Jaebum nodded.

"So Jaebum, Jinyoung. This is a new house right? Wanna give us a tour?" Jackson asked with excited puppy dog eyes, an equally excited Yugyeom nodding.

"Yeah, sure." Jaebum smiled.

The four walked around to each room. Entering them and looking around, Jackson was making a few jokes about some of the colour choices and Yugyeom about some of the weird looking art that was on the walls. Jaebum ignored their comments, while Jinyoung just chuckled.

The last room that Jackson and Yugyeom hadn't seen was the bathroom. As they made their way to the door, Jaebums ears picked up the sound of taps running. Quickly he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, eyes broadening as it revealed an absolute mess of bubbles and water over the tiled floor.

The culprit of this mess was laying in the middle of the foam bubbles like a starfish, waving his arms up and down in an attempt to make a snow angel. Or more like a soap angel.

A low growl of frustration left Jaebums lips. His fingers moved to his head, rubbing his temples as he could feel a headache start to surface.

Taking a breath in and out to calm himself, Jaebum quickly turned the running taps off before walking over to Youngjae, grabbing his arm and roughly pulling him up to his feet.

"I want this mess cleaned up now. Then I want you to go to your room and not to come out until I say so."

"No." Youngjae retorted.

Jinyoung walked up next to Jaebum, hand up his hips, glaring down at the younger boy.

"What did you just say?"

Youngjae, mad and irritated, forced his arm out of the others strong grip.

"I said NO!" he then pushed Jaebum back and ran out the door yelling a loud 'fuck!' as he past the four boys. Youngjae knew that he was being a brat, but didn't care. All he wanted was his daddies' attention.

"What the hell just happened?" Yugyeom asked.

Jackson patted him on the back and started directing him out the door, noticing his fuming friends that looked ready to kill.

"Let's leave and give those two some...alone time with their Youngjae." Jackson said, giving the boys a wink before leaving the house with a confused Yugyeom.

Jaebum, peeved with Youngjaes attitude, stormed out the bathroom to their bedroom with an equally angry Jinyoung following not far behind.

They stormed inside to see their naughty boy sitting in the corner of the room, arms folded.

"Youngjae. Here. Now." Jaebum commanded.

The boy shook his head, glaring daggers at the elder.

"Youngjae," Jinyoung piped up.

"If you're not in front of us by the time I count to three, you're going to be in more trouble."

Youngjae looked away with a pout.

"1."

"..."

"2"

"..."

Youngjae turned around slowly. He looked up to see Jinyoung glaring at him. The stare he gave made Youngjae regret being so disobedient.

Before the elder could finish counting, the blonde quickly got up and ran so he was standing in front of them.

"Good."

Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum and they both gave each other a small nod. Jaebum walked over and sat on the bed, hand tapping his thigh, his expression unreadable.

"Over my knee. Now."

Youngjae paused, staring at Jaebums lap with much hesitance. He knew what awaited him, and he was not looking forward to it.

"Youngjae." Jinyoung snapped, "He's not going to ask again."

That warning made Youngjae quickly scramble from where he was standing. Youngjae laid himself over Jaebums lap. The elders hand cupped his right cheek, squeezing it harshly through his clothing.

"Baby boy has been very naughty today. How many spanks should he get?" Jaebum questioned, licking his bottom lip and glancing up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smirked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Hmmm? I think twenty will suffice."

Youngjaes eyes widened and he let out a whine as Jaebum pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles, uncovering Youngjaes bare, plump behind.

"Don't whine, you brought this on yourself. Now, count for us babyboy."

Jinyoung smirked, standing back, watching as Jaebums hand moved up painfully slow, then came back down, fast and harsh onto the boy's rear, making the younger jolt forward slightly and hiss from the sting it brought.

"O-one." Youngjae stuttered, his lips quivering.

Tear threatened to fall from Youngjaes eyes as the spanking continued, he looked over at Jinyoung with eyes full of tears, hoping his hyung would soften up and lessen the punishment, but the elder wasn't effected by his antics.

Jaebum repeated the action again, and again, and soon enough Youngjae was up to the last spank.

"T-twenty!"

Youngjaes rear was now a rosy red colour, and his member was fully erected, resting between Jaebums thigh and his stomach.

Jaebum moved their positions so Youngjae was sitting between his legs, his back against Jaebums broad chest.

Jinyoung took a few steps forwards towards their baby, grinning maliciously at the younger. He grabbed the boys aching length, pressing his thumb into the slit sudden, causing a chocked moan to erupt from Youngjaes lips.

"Looks like you enjoyed that Youngjae."

The boy shook his head, and he wasn't lying. He hated spankings, to him it was probably one of the worst punishments. That and getting his favourite bear taken away from him.

"Really? Cause this..." Jinyoung flicked Youngjaes bobbing erection, causing the boy to flinch. "Says otherwise."

"Maybe we should spank him some more? But instead of my hand, we should use the paddle?" Jaebum suggested.

This made Youngjae squirm and shake his head, more tears dribbling down his face. Soon there were apologies spilling from his mouth.

"N-No more daddy, please! I'm sowwy, I promise JaeJae w-won't do it again! He was just sad!"

This made the smirks on both his daddies falter, forgetting about the punishment.

"What do you mean you were sad, JaeJae?" Jinyoung asked, genuinely concerned.

"D-daddies always working and has no time for JaeJae a-anymore," the boy stuttered between sobs, "and when you finally have a day off, y-you ignore JaeJae." The boy brought the back of his hands to his eyes, cutely rubbing away the tears. "JaeJae just wants to spend time with Daddy Bummie and Daddy Jinyoung."

The two hyungs looked at each other, both feeling quite guilty. Because when they thought about it, their baby was right. They haven't been giving their baby enough attention, too focused with work.

They turned back to their Youngjae, trying to comfort him. Jaebum rubbed his back softly, while Jinyoung gently caressed his blond hair to the side.

"Jae...we're sorry we haven't been giving you much attention." Jinyoung calmed, pressing his lips gently to the boy's chubby cheek. He then pulled his lips back and frowned.

"...you need to tell us these things baby boy. If somethings making you upset, just tell daddy Bummie or me and we'll make it all better. We love you, and we want you to be happy."

Youngjaes sobs decreased into slight sniffles.

"R-really? You still love me? Even though JaeJaes been so naughty?"

"Of course. We'll always love you babyboy." Jaebum reassured, scattering a few kisses on the boy's neck. "Would you like us to show how much we love you?"

Youngjae nodded. "Yes daddy."

"Okay then." Jinyoung whispered, cupping Youngjaes face and brining him into a heated kiss.

 

***

 

"Nghh!" Jaebum groaned as Youngjae engulfed Jaebums aching length, working his mouth up and down, licking and sucking, wanting to do his best so that his daddy feels good.

"So good baby. So good for daddy." He cooed, as his large hand grabbed a fistful of Youngjaes hair, moving it with Youngjae as the boy bobbed up and down.

The compliment made Youngjae feel giddy inside. He hummed around the others large girth in contentment, sending vibrations through it, making another deep moan erupt from Jaebums throat.

While this was happening Jinyoung was behind the Youngjae. He cupped the boys rear in his hands, that was still rosy from where it was spanked, and slowly he spread the cheeks apart, revealing a pink, puckered hole that was twitching with arousal.

"What a view..." Jinyoung whispered breathlessly.

Moving forward, he licked a strip over the soft ring of muscle. He then began to lap over it, covering the rim with saliva before pressing the tip of his tongue to the entrance. As soon as he pushed his tongue inside, Youngjaes walls clenched from the sudden intrusion. The brunette started to move his tongue in and out at a good pace, and once he thought it was wet enough he added a finger alongside it.

This made Youngjae jolt, accidently making the boy swallow more of Jaebum than he could handle. Quickly he removed himself from the others length, the side of his face now laying on Jaebums inner thigh, nose nearly touching Jaebums erection, as he tried to catch his breath.

Mewls began to escape his lips as Jinyoung continued to fuck him with his tongue and finger, faster and faster.

"D-Daddy, I need to you..." he moaned out.

The hand on his head began to card loving through the boys' messy blonde locks.

"Not yet baby. Soon. Okay?"

Youngjae whimpered, but nodded.

Soon Jinyoung added second finger, then a third. He pulled his face away from the boys stretched hole and added a fourth, spreading his fingers wide inside the boy, making the youngers legs quiver.

Youngjae was going crazy. His hips pushed back, wanting them deeper as they weren't getting the spot he wanted. He was being spread so wide but it wasn't enough.

He just wanted his daddies to fuck him already.

"D-daddies, please..."

"Please what baby?"

Youngjae let out a whine, arching his back slightly.

"Please fill me up Daddy! I'm ready! I want both your cocks in my naughty hole, please!"

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and gave him a nod to tell the other that Youngjae was stretched enough. Jaebum smirked.

"Okay then baby. Turn around and straddle Jinyoung."

Youngjae did as he was told. He turned around and moved so he was hovering over Jinyoungs lap, arms wrapped around the elder's neck.

"Can you put it in by yourself baby?" Jinyoung whispered in the boys' ear before gently nibbling on the cartilage. Youngjae nodded. Eagerly he positioned Jinyoungs erection to his hole. His mouth opened wide, a moan falling from it as he slowly sunk down on his daddy's cock.

"Does that feel good?" Youngjae heard Jaebum say from behind. The blonde nodded.

He soon felt the warmth of the others chest against his back.

"Let's make you feel better."

Jaebum pressed a gentle kiss to Youngjaes shoulder, while applying some lube onto his own cock, before guiding his length towards the stretched entrance that was twitching with Jinyoungs cock already inside.

"Ready baby?"

Youngjae nodded.

With the blonds permission, Jaebum slowly started to inch his cock deeper, and deeper into Youngjae, until all of it was being devoured by the boy. The two hyungs groaned from how tight it was.

Jinyoung looked up to see the younger closing his eyes tight and holding his breathe. Jinyoung rubbed his back soothingly.

"You got to breathe JaeJae. Take a deep breath in-"

Youngjae inhaled deeply, following instructions.

"Then out..."

Youngjae exhaled.

"Now just keeping breathing like that, okay? I promise we won't move until you're ready."

"Okay..." he mumbled, getting use to the feeling of being so full and stretched. It stung a little at first, but nothing he couldn't handle, he defiantly felt more pleasure than he did pain.

After a few minutes of just getting used to it, he gave Jinyoung and Jaebum the okay.

"P-please move now."

With that, Jaebum and Jinyoung began to grind slowly into Youngjae. They both felt like they were in heaven as their cocks rubbed against each other while also being clenched around by Youngjaes fluttering walls.

"Ah!" The blonde moaned as the grinding inside him got quicker, increasing into proper thrusts, making his head spin from sensation overload. He felt so hot being trapped between two bodies, his own erection was rubbing against Jinyoungs stomach each time the males would buck their hips up into him.

As their pace got faster, Youngjaes head lolled back, his eyes un-focused, and his mouth widened, a little drool running down the corner of his lips. The pleasure he was receiving was so overwhelming, so good, he couldn't focus on anything else but two cocks that were pounding so hard into him and the heat that was twisting with his stomach.

"I-I'm so close Daddy!" he cried out.

"I am too..." Jaebum panted.

"Let's do it together then." Jinyoung groaned.

Jaebums and Jinyoungs arms tightened around the boy's waist. They pounded into him a few more times before finally erupting into Youngjae, making the younger boy also climax from being filled up to the brim with their load. He squirted all over his and Jinyoungs chest.

The two stayed in the boy for a few more minutes, catching their breath. Once they did, they pulled out, watching as their cum oozed easily out of Youngjae.

"You okay Youngjae?" Jaebum asked.

"Don't bother, as soon as he came he was out like a light." Jinyoung chuckled lovingly.

"Our exhausted baby...We better clean him up..."

"Let's talk about something first."

"What?"

Jinyoung sighed.

"What Youngjae said earlier...he's right...we haven't been paying any attention to him lately. No wonder he acted out like he did. I think maybe we should have a holiday...take a few weeks off work and go somewhere with him, or at least take a few weeks off to stay home with him."

Jaebum nodded.

"Yeah. I agree. Plus, if we took a few weeks off it would mean more of this." Jaebum said as he gentle rubbed Youngjaes bottom. "And I know all us would be happy with that." He smirked.

Jinyoung nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well now that's settles, lets help him to the bathroom. We'll get him cleaned up and then let him pick out a movie to watch tonight as a reward for being so good during punishment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will read over this later for mistakes, i just wanted to post a chapter because i haven't for a while XP


	9. Demon Jaebum and Priest Youngjae au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Priest Youngjae prays for a sign that God is here**
> 
>  
> 
> **Demon Jaebum appears instead**

  
  
  
Youngjae sunk to his knees and clasped his hands together. He took a deep inhale before slowly exhaling, ready for prayer. He could feel his palms start to get uncomfortably moist, due to the summer nights' heat, it always seemed to turn the church into a sauna this time of year. It doesn't bother Youngjae though. He's used to it. It was the prayer he was about to say, that he wasn't use to.

"Lord." He begun, his honey brown eyes wondering to the stained glass window above him. A picture of what some old man had depicted God to look like carved in it. It was truly a beautiful piece of art that must have taken many years to make. Whenever the moon shines through it at night, it illuminates the church with many colours. Youngjae always thinks it's just magical, like there are angels looking down and protecting the holy place.

"I am not a perfect man. But I am, and have always been loyal to you. Since I was old enough I have always prayed to you."

Youngjae glanced away from the window for a moment, feeling deeply ashamed of himself.

He didn't want to stare at his supposed God before saying this.

"As much as I don't want to admit it...My faith in you has been fading. Over these few weeks I've been thinking. Like really thinking. My life...what if I've been wasting it? What if, this whole time, for all these years, I've been worshipping someone who doesn't exist? Ever since I got that thought in my head I haven't been able to get it out, and it's been destroying me from the inside. I don't feel anything now, Lord. I don't feel happy; I don't feel sad. Just useless...lonely...scared. Please give me a sign. Anything. I need to believe that what I've been doing...it's what you want of me...That to be fulfilled in life, I only need to worship you...Amen."

"Don't hold your breath." A deep, unfamiliar voice snickered from behind, making Youngjae freeze.

Slowly the priest turned around, scanning the area. He took a sharp intake of air when he discovered a man dressed in all black; shirt, pants, shoes, leather jacket, everything. Sitting on one of the church pews. His legs were slightly spread, and had his arms behind his head, looking very casual for someone who was at church.

What really gave Youngjae chills though was the mysterious man's face. The perfect bone structure, the soft looking lips and—oh the eyes. It was like he was under a curse. The sharp, feline like eyes had Youngjae captured immediately.

"W-who are you?" Youngjae questioned as he slowly got back on his feet. "Are you here to pray?"

The stranger arched a brow. His head then lolled back and he laughs, confusing the priest. The man wiped a fake tear away from his eye before looking at Youngjae.

"Me? Pray? No, no."

Youngjae scrunched his face up in confusion. If this guy wasn't here to pray what was he hear for? After all this is a church. Can't do much other than pray here.

The man must have noticed his confusion as he started to speak again.

"I'm your sign." He muttered.

"My sign?"

"Yes. My name is Jaebum, and I'm here to answer your prayer."

Youngjaes mouth was gapped slightly in shock. Even as a spiritual man he still can't believe what he was hearing. His sign? This couldn't be real...could it?

"A-are you an angel?"

Jaebums lips twitched into an intimidating smirk. Youngjae started taking steps back as the other suddenly stood up from the pews and began to walk towards him. When Youngjaes back hit the wall behind him, and when Jaebum was now only a foot away from him, he turned his head away.

"No." the ravenette utters. "Complete opposite in fact. Why don't you guess again? Hmm? Come on lil priest. I'm sure your next guess will be correct."

Youngjae was holding his breath. Eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

"Demon..." he whispered, barely audible to even himself. But it seemed it was loud enough for the other to hear, as the guy started to snicker again.

"You guessed correct my lil priest." he said, his eyes turning a deep red colour for a minute before going back to normal.

Youngjae tensed as the demon pushed some loose strands of hair behind his ear, his cold hand lingering on Youngjaes cheek, slowly guiding Youngjae face to look at him again.

"H-how are you my sign?" Youngjae stuttered. "Did God send you?"

"Pfft! No." The demon mocked. "God is lazy. And he doesn't give a single shit about anyone. Including you. I'm your sign, so you can give up on him."

Youngjaes mouth opened but nothing came out. This wasn't happening. This wasn't true. God is good, he loves everyone, cares for everyone.

Youngjae felt tears start to sting his eyes, and he shook his head.

"N-No...that can't be...Y-Your lying!"

"Even though I am a demon and do tend to lie on the rare occasion. What I said was true. God. No matter how hard you pray to him, he just doesn't care. You've been wasting your life by worshipping a snob who doesn't care about anyone. Haven't you seen how flawed this world is? It's all his fault. And he's not even trying to attempt to fix it. Your life, till now, has been pointless."

"But...I can't have..." Youngjae mumbled, his bottom lip quivering. He pressed his face into his hands as tears endlessly began to flow down, not realising the hand on his cheek was still there and he had made no effort to bat it away.

"Oh, but you have." The demon whispered, his face moving closer until his mouth was only an inch away from Youngjaes ear. "You know what though. I want to help you."

"H-help me?" Youngjae uncovered his face, his slightly puffy eyes staring back at Jaebums dark, perfect ones. "You're a demon. You're evil. You can't help me."

Even though they were bold words, the boy said them so timidly.

"I am a demon. I am evil." Jaebum confirmed. "But I can defiantly help you, if you're willing to let me."

Youngjae paused. He then questioned himself. If he was really going to trust a demon. An entity that he had grown up his entire life learning to despise.

"How?" he finally asks.

A smirk flickered on the latter's lips.

"Simple. I help you forget about him. God."

"I can't just forget about him-"

"Of course you can. I'll show you."

Youngjae eyes bulged as his jaw was suddenly being attack by harsh kisses.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. Just let me." Jaebum hushed. And for some reason Youngjae couldn't help but listen. He knew he shouldn't. He really knew he shouldn't. This was wrong on so many levels.

But that voice...that sickly, beautiful, voice had put a spell on him, it had him in a trance that he couldn't get out from.

Jaebum licked down his neck until he reached the clerical collar, nibbling and leaving little teeth imprints into the material before undoing and throwing the white band on the floor. Youngjae had clenched his eyes, scared to see all the sins he was committing.

A surprised yelp escaped his lips as his shirt was ripped off with ease and thrown over a mental crucifix.

"Wow...Father...for a priest you have a very...very-" Jaebums voice suddenly gotten deeper. "-nice body."

Jaebum then moved forward, swiftly capturing one of Youngjae pink buds between his teeth, tugging on it harshly, making the priest let out a small noise of pain. His free hand went to the other nipple, rubbing his thumb around it for a bit before using his fingers to pinch it.

Youngjae was breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace. He bit on his bottom lip, trying to repress to small sounds that wanted to be set free.

He attempted to look away many times but whenever he did he would see a constant reminder that what he was doing right now was wrong. So instead of looking anywhere else his eyes stayed glued to the Jaebum. Watching as the demons hand stopped playing with his nipple and was now roaming down his bare chest, going further until it was slipping underneath his pants and underwear, gripping his member tightly. This ripped out an unexpected moan from Youngjae.

The blonde covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head as the other started to palm him.

"T-this-" The boy tried to form a sentence but the movement of the others hand was going at an exceptional pace, making Youngjae unable to think properly.

"I shouldn't be doing this. T-This is a sin." Youngjae managed to stutter out.

That earned an amused huff from the latter. The ravenette removed his lips from the boy's swollen bud, and he watched Youngjae for a bit as continued to palm him, satisfied with the expression he had put on the priest features.

"Tell me something Youngjae." Jaebum started, his hand slowing down at a teasing pace. "How could something that feels so good ever be considered a sin?"

Youngjae responded with nothing but broken whimper.

This turned Jaebum on greatly. The demon retracted his hand. He then clicked his fingers, using his demonic powers to rid the rest of Youngjae clothes.

His sharp eyes looked down, lust filling them up as he saw the boys throbbing erection laying on his tummy, his slit beading with precome.

He chuckled as he saw Youngjae buck his hips a little, obviously wanting relief.

"You keep saying this is a sin what we're doing, yet I've only touched you a little and you're so needy for me...I can't wait to see what you'll be like with my cock filling you up."

Before Youngjae could protest to that statement, Jaebum smashed their mouths together, his tongue sliding past the boy's lips, tentatively tasting every inch of him. His cold hands gripped Youngjaes wrists, guiding the boy carefully onto the floor. Jaebum was hovering over the younger now, pressing his chest against the others, leaving Youngjae trapped beneath him.

A groan left Jaebum as he started to grind his hips down against the youngers erection. He pulled him mouth away, panting as he tried to regain breathe from the deep kiss.

"Shit..." he muttered. "I think I might just have to fuck you now. You're so hot...and I'm so excited." He growled.

Jaebum moved back, so he was between Youngjaes legs. Each hand gripping a soft thigh, spreading them apart further. He then lifted them up, so Youngjaes ass was in the air.

Jaebum whistled lowly at the gorgeous sight.

"Mmmm. I've never tasted priest before."

Jaebums tongue rolled out of his mouth and he flattened it against the puckered hole. Licking a strip, covering it with saliva before blowing some cold air on it. A satisfied noise left him when he felt the other squirm from his touch.

"It's okay Jae...You're gonna feel good in a minute I promise."

He lapped over the soft rim, lubeing it up with as much saliva as he had patience for before plunging his tongue inside. Youngjae automatically clenched around the muscle, a strangled noise parting from him, overwhelmed by the new sensation that was filling him.

His thighs began to tremble, making it hard for Jaebum to keep doing what he was doing as also had to hold the others legs up. Jaebum threw one of Youngjae legs over his shoulder, his tongue still going in and out, stretching the boy out.

When satisfied, Jaebum pulled his tongue out and stood up, grabbing Youngjaes arm and dragging him up too, only to turn him around and bend him over the alter, his ass sticking up nicely in the air.

"J-Jaebum. We can't do this h-here. I pray here." Youngjae whimpered, his hands clenching the white cloth that cover the alter.

Ironically enough the white symbolised purity.

The demon released an amused sigh as he began to strip himself.

"Youngjae, Youngjae, Youngjae..." the demon tsked.

"When I'm finished with you...You won't be praying to God anymore. You'll be praying for me-"

He bit his bottom lip as his hand positioned his length to the boys wet entrance.

"-to continue this."

Jaebum pushed his throbbing length inside, groaning as the tight heat swallowed him up, using a bit of his demonic powers to make the boy extra sensitive for him. It made everything more fun after all.

Youngjae arched his back, moaning lowly as he felt his walls stretch wide by the thick girth. Jaebum gripped Youngjae hips tightly, digging his nails into the milky flesh, as he started to buck his hips fast into the younger, abusing his hole repeatedly.

"Jaebum!" Youngjae cried as the demon continued to hit a spot in Youngjae that made the boy feel so weak.

Even though at first there was some pain, now pleasure had overwritten it. His mind was lost, no longer able to think rational thoughts, just wanting the man behind him to go faster.

And as if the demon could read his thoughts, the pace suddenly quickened. Jaebum now pounding as fast as he could inside the priest.

"How does it feel Youngjae?" The ravenette groaned.

The younger couldn't speak, each thrust from the other kept knocking out the words he was gonna say.

"It feels good doesn't it. To have my cock dragging against your tight, virgin walls."

Youngjae nodded shamelessly, little moans and mewls spilling from his lips and he tried rolling his hips back into time to the thrusts.

"My cute lil priest." Jaebum muttered as he leaned down and pressed a gentle, out of character, like kiss on the boy's neck, his right hand moving under and curling around Youngjaes neglected cock, pumping it in time with his hips movements.

"Ah! I-I feel...weird..." Youngjae whimpered as heat began to pool within his abdomen.

"Don't worry baby, whatever you're feeling, just let it out." the demon encouraged.

With few more strokes, Youngjae was coming hard with a loud cry, squirting all over the alter and floor, while Jaebum was still thrusting inside, getting quicker and quicker until it was time for him to release his own load inside Youngjae. A strangled groan was ripped out of him as he filled the boys up, some of the liquid going down the priest's legs.

He thrusted a few more times, milking himself completely before pulling out.

He looked down at the lovely mess he made, before helping to turn the priest over.

The priest. Youngjae. The boy he had been watching for so long, who he had been wanting for so long, was finally his.

He could still remember the first time he saw him. Youngjae was 18, sitting outside the church, naively picking flowers and talking to himself. So cute. So innocent. And Jaebum knew right then and there that he wanted to corrupt the boy. All he had to do was wait for the perfect time. That, which happened to be three years later.

Jaebum chuckled at the memory before looking down at his new playtoy.

"Tell me Youngjae. Who are you gonna worship now?"

Youngjaes cloudy eyes meet Jaebums loving ones. His arms tiredly snaked around the demon's neck.

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE GUYS (barely) XDD
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter  
> i will start posting stuff more regularly soon again
> 
> this is probs the first chapter for a while that i didn't think was to crappy so i hope you thought so too heheh


End file.
